


路过蜻蜓（点开）

by noupdating



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M, 凯源 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noupdating/pseuds/noupdating
Kudos: 13





	路过蜻蜓（点开）

路过蜻蜓19（点开）

王俊凯的内裤是白色的，中间凸起骇人的一块。王源抬眼，看到上方的王俊凯眼睛一片血红。他似乎在努力克制，克制把东西直接塞进小孩嘴里的冲动。然而王源不要他克制，他要他满足，哪怕会给自己遭致粗暴的对待。王俊凯斗不过本能，他落在小孩后脑的手再一次按紧。王源的唇撞上王俊凯胯间的凸起，他吞咽了一下喉咙，伸出舌头去舔最外头的布料。

棉质的布料很快被濡湿，王俊凯胯间的凸起变得更加触目惊心。王源发干的嗓子愈发干得厉害，他的舌头不想要再触碰干燥的布料。他想要皮肤，王俊凯的皮肤。他的牙齿还记得裤链上冰冷的金属触感，根本不够将内裤再咬下来。王源再一次用手作弊，胡乱将王俊凯的内裤扯下。

王俊凯胯间的形状让王源害怕，可是欲望又驱使他靠得更近。王源摸索着舔舐上去，舌尖触到皮肤的瞬间，王俊凯发出沉重的喘息。王源听到，知道那人是舒服的，这让他安心，安心到想要给他更多。

可他不想自己给，他要王俊凯开口要。于是舌面在柱身上舔了一圈，回到顶端以后浅浅吻了一口，他收回了舌头。王源把脸依偎上去，感受王俊凯的热度和硬度。可是王俊凯已经不能满足，他的手从王源的后脑移到下巴，然后握住，逼得王源抬起了头。

王源的目光赤裸裸地锁住王俊凯，他说，王老师，告诉我你要，告诉我你喜欢我。王俊凯竭力控制自己的呼吸，他不肯开口，手指发狠，捏在王源脸侧，迫使小孩打开了嘴巴。这样的反应于王源已经足够，他的舌头重新舔上那人的柱身。王俊凯被快感击中，握住王源的手无力地撤下。

王源失去了压迫，他张开嘴巴，放松口腔，一点一点将王俊凯的东西含了进去。王俊凯发出闷哼，王源听到，开始努力套弄。他吞吐得毫无技巧，可是王俊凯的东西却仍然在他的嘴巴里涨大，直至占据了整个口腔。

王源含不住，但是仍然拼命地用嘴巴的每一处为王俊凯服务。他的两颚酸痛得要命，下巴似乎要掉下来。他想要停下，可是嘴巴却不由自主地吞吐得更深。王俊凯要不够，他留在王源嘴里的东西随着小孩的吞吐变得愈发坚硬。王源知道他根本不满足，他想要让王俊凯进得更深，可是本能的技巧根本不够自己放松喉道。

王源吐出王俊凯的东西，他昂头，气息不稳地叫着那人。“王俊凯，王俊凯，你进来，你自己进来。”王俊凯攥紧了双手，他的隐忍在脸上痛苦得很明显。他想要，很想很想要，可是，他再怎么想要，也不想要小孩受伤害。

王源知道王俊凯是怎么想的，于是只能再次作弊。他重新将唇凑到王俊凯的性器，一边亲吻一边呢喃。“王俊凯，我要你，很想，很想，你给我，我要你给我……”直白而赤裸的言语打在王俊凯的耳膜，而小孩在他身下的气息危险又温柔。他被欲望搅浑了头，意志崩溃的瞬间，手粗暴地按上王源的后脑，把小孩的脸往胯间扣。

粗长的性器刺进狭窄的喉道，随之而来的是深深浅浅的抽插。王源的嘴巴根本合不拢，涎水混合着精液流下，从嘴角到下巴，打湿锁骨。一切落在王俊凯的眼里，色情旖旎。他的动作变得更加没有节制，王源的喉咙好像随时会被贯穿。

王源跪着的身体根本支撑不住，他的手在寻找支撑的过程中拉住王俊凯的衣角，手指本能卷住。旧日的记忆毫无征兆地闯入，王俊凯想起自己第一次送小孩回家时，他牵住自己衣角的手。

欲望侵蚀之下的心脏被记忆浸染得温柔，王俊凯的指腹轻轻抚上小孩的眉眼。高潮在相同的时间落下，他释放在小孩的嘴里。

白浊从王源的嘴角溢出，他的口腔脱离王俊凯，整个人伏在地上剧烈咳嗽。王俊凯俯身，将小孩捞起来，在怀里抱紧。王源终于止了咳嗽，他抚上王俊凯的脸，藏了太多话的眼睛望着他，一如从前。王俊凯低头去吻他的眼睛，他的鼻子，他的耳朵……

小孩抑制不住地喘息，王俊凯的欲望被重新唤起。他咬上王源的唇，舌头席卷小孩的口腔，然后渐渐流连到下巴，舔吻向锁骨。小孩的浴袍被他扯开了，整片的胸敞开来。胸前的两粒微红，王俊凯咬上左边一粒，舌间绕过，双唇衔住，向上拉扯。小孩的喘息里带了哭音，快感让他想要闭上眼睛，可是他又忍不住睁开，去看王俊凯如何对待自己。

他看到自己右边的一粒被王俊凯的手覆住，粗糙的指腹在周围打着圈，食指和拇指拢住，揉捏出他更多的快感。


End file.
